1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a carrying handle mount on plastic containers, in particular, blow-molded plastic barrels, the mount comprising a mounting plate made of plastic material for securing a carrying handle on a securing plate that is attached to a container jacket or a container wall or is formed as a unitary part of the container jacket or the container wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
European patent 0 413 836 B1 describes a carrying handle mount of this kind wherein the mounting plate of the carrying handle is designed to spread to a limited extent by means of a partitioning gap and is positively secured by means of an undercut that is formed on the outer edge at the underside of the mounting plate on the flange-like projecting outer edge of a mushroom-shaped projection formed on the container jacket. This type of carrying handle attachment entails the risk that, when during transport the container drops onto the carrying handle, the mounting plate with the carrying handle will become detached from the mushroom-like projection of the container wall upon impact on the ground or on a loading surface and will be damaged.